Kizu
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: "You remind me of someone." She didn't ask who this person was, but she was very curious. She feared she may not like the answer he would (maybe) give, so she left it at that.


Uchiha Sasuke was the reason why Karin enjoyed her job. At first she was just a nurse working at an average hospital, but in times of war, nurses and doctors alike were a necessity on the battlefield. When she was being transported over, she could only think about death at every turn. She had a hard time adjusting to everyday life on the war front, but it eventually got easier. Then one day he came in. He was grazed by bullets on both arms and the worst was the bullet lodged in his left arm. His entrance caught plenty of the ladies' eyes. She narrowed her eyes at them. Before any of the other women could attend to him she went up to him.

"Come right this way," she led him to an unoccupied cot amidst the other patients getting treated.

"Name?" She has to ask everyone that comes in. She thought it was pointless since she probably wouldn't remember the next day, but now she was thankful for the procedure. His name she would definitely remember.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Handsome and loaded. What a package deal. The Uchiha's are quite the wealthy family. They own a variety of businesses, such as hotels, restaurants, and fashion lines. It's strange to find their youngest son out here fighting a war instead of doing paperwork in an office building with his father and brother. She tamped down her curiosity and her attraction for the moment. He was still bleeding out and staining the cot. She grabbed some gauze, hydrogen peroxide, and forceps and got to work. Touching him was an added bonus. First things first, the bullet stuck in his arm.

She sent him off when she finished and he gave her a nod in thanks. As she watched him leave she hoped he'd come back even if that meant he had to sustain another injury.

* * *

To her delight, he came back several times and she took every chance had to be his nurse. Luckily, he came to her most of the time. Probably because the other nurses that tried to help him would either faint or chat his ears to deaf before they started treating him. It was a waste of his time and blood. Karin liked to think there was something going on between them instead. She did ask him once why he always came to her in a nonchalant way of course. No need for him to think she was as crazy about him as her fellow coworkers.

"You remind me of someone." She didn't ask who this person was, but she was very curious. She feared she may not like the answer he would (maybe) give, so she left it at that. They talked sometimes when he comes back. Their likes and dislikes, where they came from, and so on. Every piece of information he gave she made sure to remember.

* * *

Sasuke was going home. He was shot in the leg, the bullets went right through. She had helped patch up his leg as best she could, and the other wounds near his chest, before he was sent home. She could see a gleam in his eyes when he was told the news and she realized that he was happy that he would be leaving. It made her heart sink a little, but she brushed it off. Who wouldn't be happy about leaving this hellhole and going back to their friends and family, where it's safe and not filled with bloodshed. She wished she could have gone with him, but she was needed here. Now what was going to keep her motivated about her job? Nothing. She went through every day in a daze and the only thing she looked forward to was when the war would end. So she could leave as well. So she could see Sasuke again.

Not long after Sasuke left, the war ended. Karin was one of the firsts to go home. The minute she got back to her apartment in Oto, she dropped her bag, making dust particles fly. She ignored her dust covered room and went to pack another bag, sneezing here and there. She was up and out the door before the dust had time to settle back on the ground. Destination: Konoha, more specifically the hospital.

After several bus rides and a cab, she was finally in front of Konoha General Hospital. The receptionist gave her Sasuke's room number and she may have said something else too, but she was in too much of a rush to pay attention. Perhaps if she had listened to her, she wouldn't have been too surprised by what she found in there. Sasuke was in there and in the bed like she expected, but someone else was in the room with him. And that someone currently had Sasuke's tongue shoved in her mouth. They probably didn't care who walked on them since they left the door wide open. Sasuke's wandering hands were just sliding down to the other woman's ass until Karin let out a surprised gasp. The two broke apart and the woman pushed away from Sasuke, who didn't like that one bit, abruptly when she noticed Karin in the doorway.

"Um...hello?" She lifted her hand awkwardly and tried to subtly fix her appearance. Her bright green eyes failed to maintain eye contact with her. Her hair was lightly mussed and pink? How did she miss that?

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the reluctant pink haired, green eyed woman down to sit on the side of his bed. He held one hand captive.

"Uh, I came to see how you were doing," and he seemed to be doing great without her in his life.

"Oh, you know her Sasuke?"

"War nurse."

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura," she held her free hand out to Karin. Karin didn't want to go in any further and she certainly didn't want to shake this woman's hand. Se especially didn't want to do the latter, not after seeing the giant rock sitting on her ring finger. When she didn't move from the entrance, Sakura let her hand fall slowly back to the bed.

"Um, are you okay?" She was certainly not okay. Who the hell would be okay? The man she wanted is engaged for Christ sake!

"I'm fine. I...I think I better go." She bolted before they could say anything.

"Was it something I said?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who shrugged in response. He pulled her closer.

"Now where were we?" She removed his hands before they went somewhere they shouldn't be.

"You, mister, are going to rest and I'm going back to work. Don't scowl at me," she smacked his arm "at home okay?" Her lips met his cheek briefly.

"Fine, now get out before I change my mind," he swatted her ass to get her moving. She jumped and glared over her shoulder, he smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sleep Sasuke, I'll wake when we can go home." She bent down to give him one last kiss and lingered a second too long.

"Alright, leave, I'm not kidding about changing my mind." She laughed and closed the door behind her, shooting him a smile through the little glass window before going off to check on her actual patients.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


End file.
